


9

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Would you be willing to write Gabriel (as the Trickster or not) running into Sam at Stanford?</p>
            </blockquote>





	9

“Dude, c’mon,” Brady was urging, shoving at Sam’s shoulder obnoxiously. “She’s  _right there_ , man, go ask her out.”

Sam gaped, licked his dry lips, swallowed, and took a deep breath. He looked over to where Jess had stopped in the middle of the hall, books clutched to her chest, reading the fliers on a bulletin board, searching for one that caught her interest.

“I don’t know, dude,” Sam stammered. “What if she-?”

“ _Dude!_ ” Brady hissed. “You’ve been tiptoeing around her for  _weeks._  Grow a pair and  _ask her out._ ”

Sam sighed and took another deep breath. “All right. I’ll go.”

He shifted the strap of his shoulder bag and tried to keep his knees from giving out. He kept his eyes on her as he walked towards her, trying to see if he could count the different shades of blonde in her hair from this distance and wondering if he was verging on creepy by trying to count the different shades of blonde in her hair from this distance.

So distracted by his task, Sam didn’t notice the door opening in front of him and almost walked straight into it if he hadn’t bumped into the man stepping through it first.

“Oh, jeez, sorry!” Sam exclaimed, eyes flashing up to look at Jess, hoping she hadn’t noticed his embarrassing blunder. Luckily for him, a friend of hers had popped out of nowhere and started chatting with her, so she had been distracted from his humiliation.

“Hey, no problem, man,” the guy said and Sam turned back to look at him. He was a lot shorter than Sam (but then again, a lot of people were) with long sandy hair slicked back. He was grinning brightly up at Sam and Sam just smiled awkwardly back. “You were distracted, no big.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I was,” he muttered, eyes flashing back up to look at Jess, who was now facing his direction. They’re eyes met and Jess smiled at him, waved. Sam smiled in return and his eyes flashed away, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn’t as prominent as it felt.

The guy noticed Sam’s embarrassment and looked over his shoulder to find who Sam had been looking at and grinned when he noticed Jess, who had turned back to talk to her friend. “And now I see why,” he teased, looking back at Sam.

 

Sam blushed harder.

“She’s pretty,” the guy commented.

“Heh, yeah, she is, isn’t she?” Sam scratched the back of his head, feeling more and more awkward by the second.

“You were just about to ask her out, weren’t you?” His voice was friendly, playful.

Sam nodded, shifting from foot to foot. “Yeah. Kinda nervous, if I’m being honest,” he admitted, not sure why he was being so honest with this absolute stranger he had almost run over.

The guy chuckled softly. “Bet you are. Here.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flier, handing it to Sam. “There’s an art gallery opening on Saturday. Seems like something she’d like.”

Sam frowned. “How do you know she’d like that?”

The guy shrugged. “Isn’t she carrying an Art History textbook? That’s not the kinda class you take unless you’re into it.” His smile widened. “Or your into someone who  _is_ into it,” he added, glancing pointedly down at the book Sam was carrying. An Art History textbook, just like Jess’, because Sam had taken up the class just to get closer to her. He shifted the book nervously and cleared his throat.

“So, uh, an art gallery?”

“Yup. It’s $50 for each ticket, but show that flier and you get entrance for free. Both of you.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up into his hair. “And you’re just  _giving_ me this? Why?”

“’Cause you seem like a nice guy.” The guy winked at him. “And if you weren’t so clearly head over heels for her, it would definitely be something I’d ask you out with.”

Sam was sure that if he blushed any harder, he’d bust a capillary in his face or something.

The guy slapped his shoulder amicably. “Hey, if she’s as stupid as she is pretty and turns you down, my number’s on the back.” He winked again and turned to walk down the hall.

“Hey, wait!” Sam called, and he spun around to look at him questioningly. “What’s your name?”

The other guy shrugged, still grinning. “If it doesn’t work out, you’ll find out. If it does, then it doesn’t matter what my name is, does it?”

Sam frowned and looked down at the flier, turning it over to see the number scribbled there.

“See ya ‘round, Sam,” the guy said and when Sam blinked to look back up to ask him how he knew his name, he was gone. As if he’d vanished into thin air.

Sam’s instincts tingled, suspicious of anything out of the ordinary due to years of hunting training, but when he looked down the hall, Jess was walking away and he still had the possibility of a free date right in his grasp, whether with her or that strange, charming guy.

As much as he liked Jess, he couldn’t deny that there was definitely something intriguing about that guy and a part of him was hoping that Jess would say no, just so he’d have an excuse to talk to him.

“Hey, Jess! Wait up!” he called, smiling as Jess stopped and turned to face him, a big, beautiful smile on her pretty face.


End file.
